By My Father's Power I Will Always Be Innocence
by leaf543
Summary: I have adopted this story from Define Crazy. "Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, I am trusted you with you most sarced duty. The care of your youngest brother Elijah. He is and awlays with be the angel of Innocence. He is very important. One day you you will see why. He will lead your lost brother home into the light." The rating my change.


'No, not him.' That was the only thought of the boy hiding in the shadows. He watched with tear filled eyes as the beautiful light filled creature standing in the middle of the room fell, a blade deep in his stomach. It recognizes what it sees even though he shouldn't, an angel murdered an angel no longer in existence. It sees the ashen wings once silver and bright spread out across the floor. It sees the body lying motionless with no life and can sense the hollowness and emptiness of this room where once was filled with blinding light, beauty and power.

It knew who killed this magnificent angel. It knew the creature that had turned his back on family. The child wept not only for the dead angel but for the fallen one as well. The child waited until the monster that killed the holy being left before crossing the room, shoulder length golden hair shining like a halo in the light. The boy stopped at the dead angel's side and gazed down with tearful cornflower blue eyes. The boy knelt down beside the angel's body and gently closed the eyelids over unseeing hazel eyes. He reached over all pulled the blade free and tucked it inside his jean waistband. The boy bowed his head and kissed the body on the forehead. "Goodbye brother. May you find peace with our Father"

The boy whispered and stood. The boy gazed down sadly at the body and raised his hand. Flames blossomed on the body. Soon the body was gone. It was as if the dead angel had not been there at all. Gazing one more time at the ground where the body had once been the child walked out of the room and away from where the Archangel Gabriel, messenger of the Lord and trickster made his final stand.

He had work to do. A brother to save, a brother to bring back, a brother to yell at, a brother to throw into a volcano and a father to find.

.

He was falling, and he could not stop. His wings did not listen and he couldn't find his power. He was paralysed and could not move, could not stop. Just falling, and screaming. He could hear screams, but whether they were from the other angels or him, he did not know. Time ceased to exist, the world ceased to exist. There was nothing but him falling through the air.

And just as suddenly he was on the ground. He could feel the blades of grass against his hand, his vessel's hand. He could feel the blood on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and was met by a blinding light. He winced and tried to move away but his limbs did not listen to him. This light, he knew this light, it was familiar. He prepared for a blow but none came.

The light faded to reveal a pair of unnatural blue eyes gazing down at him with a loving expression. He thinks he should know this person, but his mind seemed to be out of synch with the rest of his body. Nothing was cooperating with his commands. He could only watch as the blue eyed figure knelt down, a hand reached out and placed on his temple.

The last thing he remembers before black oblivion were the gentle words, "Rest Castiel, you are safe now."

.

The boy waved his hand and the bloody body of his older brother rose into the air. He gently touched Castiel's mind and found the place his brother would find help. He teleported them inside an old, dusty house filled with books and junk. He laid Castiel's form onto a worn couch and stepped back. He wrapped his grace around his vessel's body and hid his form from view. He watched and waited for someone to enter the room and wasn't disappointed when an old man enter the room holding a beer.

The old am nearly dropped the beer when he saw the form lying on his couch. "Hey boys, it's your angel friend." To men ran into the room, one a gun. "Oh god, Cas." The shorter man ran over to the couch and dropped to his knees. "Wake up Cas. Now isn't the time to take a nap." The man gentle shock Castiel by the shoulder. Castiel moans and opened his eyes a crake . "Dean." The boy silently winced at the sound of his brother's voice. "Hey bubby I'm here." The child and the men were both unprepared for Castiel to roll over, jump up and pull both the young men behind him.

"Dean, Sam, stay behind me. There is a very powerful angel very close to us." The child blinked in surprise. He didn't think that Castiel would be able to sense him. "Who is it Cas?" The taller man asked. The boy watched curiously to see if Castiel would still be able to recognise his grace. He was surprised when fear flashed over Castiel's face. Why was Castiel afraid of him? "It's Raphael. You need to leave now." Well, that answers that question. It wasn't him that Castiel sensed. Then it fully sunk in. Raphael was coming.

.

He was there with Michael when Gabriel's horn turned to dust. Michael was pacing up and down the hall of weapons while he was leaning against a pillar watching him. "Raphael, how do we that Winchester boy say yes?" Raphael didn't answer and just watched. Michael continued to pace and mutter to himself. Raphael's eyes wandered down the hall until they stopped on a beautiful golden horn. 'Gabriel'. Raphael banished the thought of his wayward little brother from his head.

Raphael still did not understand how Gabriel could turn his back on his family and his father like that. First it was thought that Gabriel was dead but since his horn was whole then it was obvious that Gabriel had run away. Raphael's eyes flew back to the horn and Michael spun around when Gabriel's horn started to glow. Before their very eyes the horn of Gabriel turned to black ash. Raphael stood shocked before slowly sliding to the ground. He felt numb all over.

It was impossible. Gabriel couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. "Impossible. How could he be gone?" Michael echoed Raphael's thoughts. "What could kill…? LUCIFER" Michael slammed his fist into a pillar. "Raphael I want you to go to the Winchester and make him say yes. I don't care how you do it. Just make sure Dean Winchester says yes." Raphael nodded, still numb with shock. His wings opened up and he flew out of the building.

He soared through the clouds and approached the building where the Winchesters where. He could sense the traitor Castiel in the room with them. He thought he could feel something else in the room with them but shook it off. He landed in the room and gazed at the young angel across the room. Raphael felt a trickle of amusement at the fact that the weak angel in front of him thought he could protect the Winchesters from him. "Stand a side now Castiel and I won't harm you… much." Castiel didn't move from were he stood in front of the two humans.

"Raphy." Raphael froze. Only two people called him Raphy and one was dead and the other was missing. Raphael turned slowly to face the direction of the voice. Standing in the light of the kitchen looking every inch like the angel he was Raphael's youngest sibling. "Elijah."


End file.
